Un passé embarassant
by Chikara Ao
Summary: L'enfance du grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack se révèle être assez... gênante pour le Sexta Espada.


Titre : Un passé embarassant

Couple : Grimmjow - Noitora

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo.

Résumé : L'enfance du grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack se révèle être assez... gênante pour le Sexta Espada.

_________________________________________

Grimmjow Jaggerjack comme tout arrancars a eu son enfance. Mais pour notre bleuté c'était une enfance bien différente de toutes les autres car il a toujours été le plus jeunes des _potentiel_s futurs talents. Autrement dit le Sexta est le petit dernier de l'Espada. Les autres étaient toujours devant lui, le regardant de haut, se moquant de ses ''faibles'' pouvoirs ou encore de son caractère, mais aussi l'aidant à progresser, lui apportant chacun à sa façon diverses choses qui le réconforter. Oui car même les plus grands arrancars on eu un jour besoin d'attention et de tendresse.

C'est cet enfance qui donnait un sentiment de faiblesse à Grimmjow vis-à-vis du reste de l'Espada.

Dès qu'il commençait à s'énervait après eux il avait peur qu'ils remettent sur le tapis des souvenirs plus ou moins bien enfouit qu'il aurait pourtant tant voulut oublier. Quand il repensait à ce qu'il avait pu faire avec certains Espada un sentiment d'horreur le rongeait tout entier, et il devenait alors totalement indifférent à tout durant toute la journée ressassant sans cesse ses souvenirs.

Le pire c'est que les autres en était conscient, et pour la plupart ne faisait rien pour apaiser le malaise du Sexta, le taquiner devait être trop jouissif. Cependant ils n'étaient pas non plus tyrannique avec lui, car autant Grimmjow se souvenait des moments humiliants, autant le reste de l'Espada se souvenaient du gosse terriblement mignon et attachant (façon arrancars bien sûr).

Il suffit d'imaginer un Grimmjow miniature, en tout point semblable au grand au niveau du caractère. Qui ne succomberait pas à un gamin au minois tout mignon et à la fierté et au courage d'un grand guerrier (y a aussi la grande gueule et le côté un peu malade, mais ça le fait pas trop de le dire) ? Même des arrancars comme Ulquiorra y ont succombé, abandonnant toute barrière défensive. Mais bon le gosse avait grandi est tout cela paraissait beaucoup moins câlin maintenant.

Grimmjow venait tout juste de faire les frais de son passé. Quelques minutes avant il s'était bagarré avec Noitora, les surnoms les plus délicats volant à flots, et ce dernier lui faisant un coup bas lui avait rappelé son côté très tendre de félin. Grimmjow s'était figé et s'était mis à rougir, se souvenant des détails de l'histoire. Il s'était sauvé ne supportant pas le rire moqueur du Quinta.

Maintenant il n'avait plus que ça en tête. Il se souvenait vaguement que Noitora et Ulquiorra avait été envoyés en mission de reconnaissance sur un territoire humain. Ils étaient revenus sans difficultés et rentrait à Las Noches de par le désert. Grimmjow les avait vu alors qu'il observait l'étendu de sable parce qu'il ne voulait pas dormir. Il les avait suivit alors qu'ils allaient faire un rapport au Roi. Il n'avait pas vraiment écouter leur discussion, regardant juste leurs réactions pour se distraire. Juste avant qu'ils ne sortent de la salle Grimmjow avait filé vite fait, n'étant pas vraiment motivé pour se faire gronder. Cette distraction avait suffit à le fatiguer et il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher quand il avait ressenti le reatsu de Noitora se diriger dans sa direction. Il s'était arrêté et retourné pour voir si ses sens ne l'avait pas tromper.

-Derrière toi !

Grimmjow avait ouvert de grand yeux et s'était retourner instinctivement, sortant les griffes pour attaquer son ennemi. Ce dernier n'était autre que Noitora évidemment, il emprisonna facilement la petite main et attira le bleuté à lui.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais ici à cette heure ?

-Je marche, répondit Grimmjow boudeur de s'être fait attraper si facilement.

-Ah ouai ? J'dirais plutôt que t'es un petit curieux. T'es encore bien loin de maitriser ton reatsu tu sais, on le sent à des kilomètres.

-Et alors ? fit grognon le futur Sexta.

-Quoi ? Tu boudes chaton ? C'est pas ta faute si t'es qu'un gamin, faut pas s'vexer.

-Lâche moi, ordonna le bleuté.

-Oh le petit Grimmy s'énerve ! se moqua le Quinta.

-Tais-toi .... méchant, répliqua Grimmjow d'un ton où l'énergie n'arrivait pas à passer.

-Eh ben, tu m'as pas l'air très excité aujourd'hui, t'es fatigué ?

Pour seule réponse Noitora obtenu un tournement de tête et une moue boudeuse. Il étira un sourire qui se voulait gentils et ébouriffa les cheveux du bleuté. Il se leva tout en le prenant dans ses bras. Grimmjow eu pour seul réaction de lui tambouriner la poitrine.

-Aller fais pas ton dur .... tu me fais bien marrer toute la journée j'peux bien te remercier un peu nan?

Grimmjow le regarda impassible, il aurait du s'énerver vu que c'était pas vraiment sympa ce qu'il venait de dire mais bon, il était fatigué alors il décida qu'il le taperait demain. Noitora commença a avancé, le regard fixé sur les couloirs. Le gamin, lui, le regardait d'une drôle de façon, comme intrigué par le visage de l'arrancar.

Il lui attrapa une mèche de ses long cheveux noir et la tira, se qui attira l'attention du plus vieux. Il ne lui dit rien le laissant jouer avec ses cheveux, après tout si il le voulait, c'est pas comme si il en avait quelque chose à faire.

Grimmjow souriait doucement maintenant, en balançant dans tous les sens la mèche. Attendri par sa douceur il la frotta contre sa joue juste avant de se coller à Noitora. Celui-ci s'arrêta un instant alors que le bleuté se calait confortablement contre son torse. Le plus vieux se reprit et recommença à marcher juste avant de s'arrêter à nouveau, surpris par un sons parvenant à ses oreilles. Un son agréable, très doux, comme une invite à la détente et aux câlins.

Il baissa la tête, c'était Grimmjow qui le produisait. Ça voulait dire qu'en plus d'avoir l'apparence d'un chat, quand il libérait Pantera, il en avait les caractéristiques. Noitora sourit largement, il avait trouvé une nouvelle occupation qui serait des plus passionnante. Tout en reprenant sa route vers sa chambre, et non plus celle de Grimmjow, il posa sa main sur la tête du bleuté et entrepris de la caresser. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire réagir automatiquement le petit arrancar qui augmenta alors le sons du ronronnement.

Le bleuté les yeux mis clos attrapa doucement mais très rapidement la main de Noitora qui le caressait. Il la griffa et la porta à sa bouche pour la mordiller. Noitora regardait sans rien dire ou faire, le bleuté ne faisant que le chatouiller. En même temps que Grimmjow s'acharnait sur sa main il continuait ses douces caresses sur son visage, le regard de plus en plus attendrit.

Il arriva enfin devant sa pièce et y entra rapidement. Il alla directement sur son lit et déposa le bleuté à ses côté. Ils passèrent la nuit ainsi et à un moment Grimmjow lâcha Noitora et s'endormit complètement, très près du Quinta. Ce dernier entoura de ses bras le petit corps et s'endormit à son tour.

Grimmjow souffla bruyamment. Après cette nuit il avait essayé d'éviter au possible Noitora mais celui-ci avait, semble-t-il, trouvait leur petite nuit ensemble des plus amusante et dès qu'il le croisait lui faisait des sourires en coin ou ne cessait de le taquiner avec diverses surnoms félins ou, encore pire, lui rappelait son fameux ronronnement.

Le bleuté complètement perdu dans ses pensées ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. C'est ainsi que Noitora réussi à le surprendre en le plaquant violemment contre le mur, son corps très proche de celui du bleuté et une main au-dessus de sa tête.

-Alors mon grand .... tu m'as l'air tout perturbé, fit le Quinta avec une moue moqueuse.

-Dégage Noitora, répliqua Grimmjow méprisant.

-Nan chaton .... j'ai un compte à régler avec toi.

-Quoi ? Dégage avant que j't'encastre, rugit le bleuté.

-T'es vraiment énervé, tu voudrait pas faire un câlin... comme à l'époque, susurra Noitora un sourire narquois et une lueur perverse au fond des yeux.

Grimmjow piqua un fard avant de balancer son poing direction le Quinta. Celui-ci avant de se recevoir le coup lui attrapa le bras et le bloqua contre le mur tout en lui saisissant le haut de sa veste. Il s'approcha dangereusement du Sexta, qui se figea, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Tu te souviens pas .... quand tu m'as «torturer» la main ?

- ....

-J'ai bien envie de te rendre l'appareil .... mais à un autre niveau maintenant qu't'es grand, fit-il son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus.

Le Sexta le visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Noitora ouvrit de grand yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait bien pigé ? Ce putain de Quinta voulait lui... Grimmjow mis toute ses forces pour repousser son aîné. Il n'allait pas laissait faire ça, là, c'est sur que sa fierté y passerait, et encore plus si c'était avec cet abruti.

-Tu me touche tu crèves, menaça le bleuté au bord de la panique total, se doutant que ses chances de se débarrasser du Quinta était tout de même assez mince.

-Panique pas comme ça, je sais que je suis un peu brutal mais t'es solide .

-P'tain espèce d'abruti tu pourrais pas zapé ce passage de merde de ta vie ?

-Nan c'était trop mignon .... tu me referas des ronrons ?

-Ta gueule enfoi...

Ne laissant pas finir sa phrase au pauvre Grimmjow, Noitora l'embarqua sur son épaule et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre. Le bleuté ne se laissa bien évidemment pas faire et essaya de repousser le Quinta qui osait le traité d'un manière si peu... viril. Mais c'est à peine si le plus âgé sentait quelque chose, la position de Grimmjow n'étant pas la mieux adapter pour donner des coups qui auraient un réel impact. Noitora ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa pièce et alla directement vers son lit, posant brutalement le bleuté contre le matelas.

-Putain j'vais t'buter, rugit Grimmjow en essayant de dégager Noitora qui se positionnait au-dessus de lui.

-Bah voyons c'est clair qu'tu peux m'battre _Sexta_, se moqua le _Quinta_.

Aussitôt dit il colla Grimmjow contre son lit, passant ses mains sur son torse musclé et brulant. Ce toucher lui donnant envie il laissa la place à sa bouche alors que le bouts de ses doigts se dirigeaient doucement vers le bassin du bleuté.

-Putain mais t'arrête ça, rugit le Sexta en essayant toujours de se dégager de dessous Noitora.

-Aller calme toi j'te jure que tu vas aimer.

Sur ces mots il remonta son visage face à celui de Grimmjow et plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celles du bleuté, forçant le passage et engageant directement un combat acharné. Le Sexta ne savait plus quoi pensée, il sentait parfaitement son envie, son excitation face au comportement de Noitora mais voilà, c'était sa le problème, c'était _lui_. En plus il l'avait humilié tout à l'heure en lui rappelant ce passé qui lui faisait vraiment mais alors vraiment honte, il en aurait presque rougit rien que d'y penser. Mais décidément il n'arrivait pas à calmer se désir. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi sauvage ? Faudrait qu'il apprenne à calmer ses ardeurs parce que si il acceptait que tout le monde lui saute dessus comme ça et qu'il ne réplique rien ça aller mal finir pour sa réputation.

Mais comme il n'arrivait vraiment pas à ce calmer et qu'il voulait reprendre un peu d'aplomb (bah oui se mettre à paniquer devant Noitora ça le fait pas trop) il répondit brusquement au baiser que lui imposait le Quinta, répondant ainsi à cet langue qui n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner depuis tout à l'heure. Quand Noitora réalisa que Grimmjow se laissait prendre au jeu il donna encore plus de puissance à ses coups de langue, rendant l'échange beaucoup plus intense. Grimmjow ne se laissait pas faire et rendait coup pour coups. Il faisait glisser rapidement ses mains le long du corps du Quinta qui pour sa part imposait déjà une pression sur l'entre-jambe du bleuté.

Plaquant encore davantage ses lèvres contre celle de Grimmjow, Noitora passa sa main sous les tissus pour toucher directement le membre du Sexta. Ce dernier s'occupait de déshabiller le Quinta, passant ses mains sur une peau bien douce malgré les apparences. Le plus âgé l'aida et retira ,à l'aide de sa main restante, le reste de ses habits alors qu'il relâchait la pression du baiser. Ensuite il s'occupa de défaire très habilement les quelques vêtement du Sexta, terminant par ceux du bas alors que son visage venait se positionner au-dessus de l'intimité de Grimmjow. Il laissa ses mains parcourir les jambes musclés et frissonnantes du plus jeune alors qu'il rapprochait dangereusement son visage d'une excitation qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire exploser.

Grimmjow le laissa faire, se disant qu'il prendrait les choses en main après que le Quinta ai fait ce qu'il avait à faire. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne resta pas longtemps à admirer ce qu'il désirait depuis pas mal d'années et pris le sexe du bleuté à pleine bouche. Le Sexta réagit aussitôt, et se saisi des cheveux de Noitora avant d'appuyer contre sa tête comme pour empêcher que le plaisir ne gagne en intensité. Des gémissements étouffés se faisait déjà entendre,excitant le Quinta encore plus si s'était possible et lui faisant ainsi accélérer le rythme. Grimmjow serra les dents au maximum ne voulant pas laisser échapper des sons assez gênant surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Noitora étant vraiment impatient se soir introduit deux doigts dans l'intimité toute vierge du Sexta. Ce dernier se crispa aussitôt tout en laissant échapper les gémissements de ses lèvres qu'il essayait d'étouffer depuis que Noitora se livrait à des attentions si experte envers lui. Les mouvements à l'intérieur de lui se firent rapide et brutaux, ne laissant aucune chance à Grimmjow de pouvoir retenir un quelconque sons. Le bleuté éjacula dans la bouche de Noitora qui n'avait pas délaisser l'activité sur son membre. Le Quinta se redressa légèrement, un sourire sauvage éclairant ses traits. Il lécha la semence qui s'était répandu sur ses lèvres et sur le sexe du bleuté.

Celui-ci qui avait prévu un retournement de situation à cet instant ne put pas faire un mouvement, les vas et viens dans son intimité étant bien trop présents et efficaces. Noitora remonta le long du buste du bleuté, faisant parcourir sa langue sur les muscles parfaitement dessinés et ferme de son futur amant. Il alla taquiner gentiment un mamelon avec sa langue humide et chaude. Grimmjow avait toujours sa main dans les cheveux du Quinta, profitant de leur souplesse et de leur douceur très plaisante au toucher et surtout très plaisante comparé à ce que son aîné lui infligeait dans son intimité. Noitora ayant fini de goûter au bout de chair très apprécié par sa bouche remonta son visage à la hauteur de celui crispé de Grimmjow.

Son sourire s'attendrit légèrement à cette vision et ses mouvements de doigts se firent subitement moins insistant. Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux et desserra les dents à se changement, son regard fixa automatiquement celui de l'arrancar au-dessus de lui. Noitora plaça sa bouche contre celle du bleuté mais s'en l'embrasser, profitant juste du souffle chaud et des gémissements du Sexta. Il fit entrer un troisième et dernier doigts tout en passant une main délicate mais pressante dans les cheveux bleu de Grimmjow. Ce dernier plissa légèrement ses yeux mais maintient son regard dans celui de Noitora. Il y voyait plus que du désir, plus que de l'envie, cette lueur larmoyante au fond de ses yeux noirs c'était comme de la tendresse, comme de... l'amour ? Nan c'était pas possible, le Quinta l'avait juste mis dans son lit à cause de cette histoire quand il était gosse.

Ne le laissant pas plus réfléchir Noitora plaqua une nouvelle fois ses lèvres aux siennes tout en enlevant rapidement ses doigts de l'intimité suffisamment préparer du bleuté. Il plaça avec impatience son membre devant puis et le pénétra avec plus ou moins de lenteur. Grimmjow se contracta aussitôt, son intimité ne voulant pas accepter si facilement l'arrivée de cet intrus. Il lâcha les cheveux de Noitora pour aller planter ses ongles dans le peau de ses épaules. Le Quinta ne cilla pas, totalement absorber par son baiser et par l'intimité très étroite de Grimmjow. Il avança assez lentement d'abord, ne voulant pas abimer l'intérieur du Sexta, mais il y avait de forte chance qu'après il ne puisse se retenir.

Enfin il pouvait le prendre, enfin il pouvait être en lui, sentir le bleuté au plus profond de ses entrailles. Depuis cette fameuse nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble il n'avait cessez de pensée à Grimmjow, toutes se dirigeant automatiquement vers lui. Quand il avait été gamin il avait toujours chercher à le protéger et éviter à ce que trop de personne ne l'approche, et au fur des années ses sentiments c'étaient renforcés. Il désirait Grimmjow plus que tout, plus que cette ''ambition'' de devenir le plus fort. Il l'avait aimé à sa façon, en le taquinant voir en le provoquant, aimant sa façon de réagir et l'expression de son visage. Il était réellement heureux que Grimmjow est évolué comme il l'avait fait, si semblable à lui tout en étant assez différent. Il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas qu'il ne le voyait que comme un ''rival'' au mieux mais ça lui suffisait, il n'avait jamais demander à avoir un amour partagé rien que de pouvoir l'avoir sous les yeux lui allait.

Noitora une fois arriver on fond du corps de Grimmjow relâcha la pression de son baiser et commença à démarrer des mouvements profond et assez rapide, déclenchant des gémissements de plus en plus prononcé de la part du Sexta. Ses bras étaient de part et d'autre du visage tordu par le plaisir du bleuté. Il n'avait plus vraiment mal mais ce sentait tout de même assez mal à l'aise de se faire prendre par Noitora, ce qui rendait ses joues de plus en plus rouge d'ailleurs. Le Quinta commença lui aussi à laisser des gémissements franchir ses lèvres alors qu'une légère couche de sueur apparaissait sur leur deux corps. Grimmjow attrapa les bras de Noitora tout en mêlant ses jambes à celles du Quinta, faisant glisser leur peau l'une contre l'autre. Enfin dans un gémissement plus rauque et plus puissant que les autres ils se libérèrent ensemble, le bleuté se répandant sur lui même et sur Noitora et ce dernier à l'intérieur de l'intimité fraichement dépucelé du Sexta.

Le Quinta se retira directement de Grimmjow et resta au-dessus de lui pour souffler un peu. Le Sexta, lui, ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il alla poser ses lèvres contre celles de Noitora. Ce dernier ouvrit ses yeux de surprise mais se reprit bien vite pour laisser le passage à Grimmjow qui attendait patiemment (0.0 assez étonnant). Leur langue se mêlèrent dans un baiser doux, tous les deux étant trop fatigué pour pouvoir être un minimum brutal. Noitora se laissa entrainer contre le corps du bleuté tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux doux et lisse. Le Sexta alla simplement égaré ses mains dans le bas du dos du Quinta, touchant sa peau douce et légèrement humide. Ils séparèrent doucement leurs lèvres mais laissèrent leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Alors on proteste plus chaton, se moqua doucement le Quinta trop fatigué pour être autant énergique qu'à son habitude lorsqu'il taquinait le Sexta.

-La ferme, répliqua celui-ci toujours essoufflé.

-Tu veux que j'te dises un truc, murmura Noitora en collant ses lèvres près d'une des oreilles de Grimmjow.

-Nan, souffla celui-ci.

-Alors t'as deviné, fit le plus âgé en étirant ses lèvres d'un mince sourire.

-C'était pas difficile vu les yeux _tout mignon_ que tu m'faisais, répliqua sournoisement le bleuté en étirant un sourire moqueur.

-Tu devrais pas faire le malin sinon j'vais être beaucoup moins mignon la prochaine fois, fit le Quinta en léchant lentement l'oreille de Grimmjow.

-La prochaine fois ?

-...

-... Tss, la prochaine fois c'est toi qui va gémir comme une jeune pucelle, fit le Sexta en étirant un sourire carnassier.

Cette réplique arracha également un sourire à Noitora et lui réchauffa inconsciemment le cœur. Leur ''relation'' n'était encore qu'à leur tout début et avait encore le temps d'évoluer, à lui de faire attention qu'elle ne prenne pas le mauvais chemin.

____________________________________________________

Voili Voilou ^^

Je sais c'est assez dur d'imaginer Noitora en gars amoureux, surtout de Grimm ^^'' , mais bon j'aime pas faire des fins malheureuse alors c'était obligé qu'ils ''finissent ensemble'' ^^


End file.
